


Waiting for Teasing Smiles and Soft Hands

by RuiHunt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuiHunt/pseuds/RuiHunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca is a shopkeeper and Luisa is an Amazonian warrior who believes that a proper proposal involves the killing of a high dragon. Beca wonders how there are any Amazon left, Luisa is love struck, and everyone from Das Sound Machine Adventure Corps. to the Barden Bella Traveling Companions are traumatized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> isclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> Author's Note: My mind refused to rest until I got this out of my head.
> 
> Characters: Beca, Kommissar (Luisa), Chloe, Aubrey, Jessica, Ashley, Flo, Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Stacie, Jesse, Bumper, Fat Amy, Pieter, Jamie (DMS)
> 
> Pairings: Beca & Kommissar, Chloe & Aubrey, Fat Amy & Bumper
> 
> Story Summary: Beca is a shopkeeper and Luisa is an Amazonian warrior who believes that a proper proposal involves the killing of a high dragon. Beca wonders how there are any Amazon left, Luisa is love struck, and everyone from Das Sound Machine Adventure Corps. to the Barden Bella Traveling Companions are traumatized.
> 
> Chapter Summary: Beca and Luisa meet. Beca's distracted, and Jesse's a pretty nice guy. Luisa can't stop smiling, and Pieter can't stop teasing.

The wooden floor creaked as Beca continued to restock the shelves with health potions. AS she moved from shelf to shelf, the floor continued to creak. The sound echoing across the corners of the barren room, serving fuel Beca's anxiousness. She'll feel better when it is time to open the store, and the women of the Barden Bella Traveling Companions will doubtingly barrel into her store. It is only in the comforts and safety of her own mind that she admits that she enjoys their company, sometimes even enough to save some health potions Fat Amy or Stacie got hurt from being monster or bandit bait. Out of all the Barden Bellas, Fat Amy and Stacie have proven time and time again to be the best bait. Their skills had been enough to secure their spots during the recruitment period of the new generation of the Barden Bella after their fall from the king's favor.

Beca sighed as she finished restocking. She walked to the door and mentally prepared herself for the boundless energy of the women she had secretly grown so fond of. Sure enough, as soon as she flipped the open sign, a red headed witch barreled into Beca to give her favorite shopkeeper a hug.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

Beca perked up curiously as the shop's door opened and a all blonde woman walked in. The woman's eyes roamed the dusty shop until her eyes landed on the multiple shelves of healing potions. She walked over and proceeded to grab every single potion on the shelf. The more potions she grabbed, the more Beca's eyebrows rose.

Both of them froze as the blonde woman turned to the cash register. Beca snapped out of her dazed state only moments after the other woman did. The woman seemed to puffed up her chest like a cat as Beca examined her. The blonde smirked and began sauntering up to the counter. She only got on foot in front of the other before she realized that she had a few dozen health potions in her arms and began stumbling. The falling merchandise sent Beca's heart racing, and it was only thanks to the woman's quick reflexes that the potions were saved from their death. Beca's heartbeat returne to normal as the blonde steadied herself, knees still bent and arms tightly wrapped around the dozens of potions.

She looked up and grinned -pink cheeks and all teeth-, and Beca's hear was sent racing for a completely different reason.

"I am Luisa." Shy eyes and a bashful grin.

"No, you are perfect." Red ears and a delayed sense of horror as she finally realized what she had said.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

Beca looked up from her workbook as the door creaked open. She had almost given up on her new creation after the eighth time her mind had drifted off to dream of golden hair and toned arms She shook her head and sighed. She dreamed of being an alchemist whose creation would be sold all around the world. And as unfortunate as it is, dreams don't wait for teasing smiles and soft hands.

"Becaw!"

Of course, things are easier said than done, especially when she knows that Luisa is returning from her exploration of some cave near some other town. It was hard to concentrate when she was staring into an ocean of blue.

"Becs?"

She sighed an once again tried to return to her blueprint of a new lightning bomb.

"Uh, Becs? You there?"

She jumped and looked up, only to see Jesse, a new recruit of the Treblemaker Guards, who she was pretty sure had a crush on her. Beca had been too engrossed in thoughts of Luisa that she hadn't notived him enter. Jesse began to smile as Beca finally noticed him.

That smile dropped as Beca screamed.

Within seconds, the shop's door burst open as several women sprinted in. Fat Any body slammed into Jesse and proceeded to sit on him as Chloe began to wail on him with her staff, and Aubrey began to rant about how "Beca may be tiny and a shopeeper, but she is still one of the Barden Bellas, and if you mess with one of use, you mess with all of us" with Ashley and Jessica shouting there agreements, all the while trying to get a hit in along side Cynthia Rose and Flo. Stacie held down Jesse's legs as Lilly began to chant a spell. And as touched as she was that everyone from the Barden Bella seemed to consider her their own -even Aubrey who was always stern and stressed out-, she was pretty sure that Jesse didn't mean her any harm and that she should put a stop to this before Chloe realizes that she can cast fireballs, and Aubrey realizes that she has a giant sword strapped to her back.

"Guys! Guys! It's just Jesse! He surprised me!"

All of them seemed to stop at once. As a team, their heads turned to face Beca, then Jesse, and back to Beca. One by one they climbed off Jesse, each with a sheepish smile on their faces.

Beca went and grabbed one of her health potion and pressed it into Jesse's hand. Her eyes voiced her apology, and his grin voiced his forgiveness. He turned to the Barden Bellas and brushed it off when they tried to apologize, saying that he was glad that Beca had such good friends. Chloe almost seemed offended.

"Beca isn't our friend, she family."

Beca decided right there and then that Chloe Beale was getting a bigger discount plus a few extra potions and elixers the next time she shopped there. When the entire group shouted their agreements, Beca gave them all a permanent discount at her store. Beca caught Jesse's eyes, and even with the bruises forming around his face, she could tell that his growing grin was completely sincere. She sighed a peaceful smile as the Barden Bellas continued to berate the ever grinning Jesse for even thinking that Beca was just their friend.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

"So why are you guys back so early?"

Jesse had left with his health potion, and it was only then that Beca realized that the Barden Bellas shouldn't be in town. Chloe huffed at the question and seeing one of their leaders angry, the rest of the members wandered off to look around the shop at the new items Beca had created in their absence. It only took a few seconds before Chloe began to complain about a rival group beating them to the Egg monster at Bacon Cave near Breakfast Town - Beca swear those names sound familiar.

"I mean honestly, the entire group wears leather! And don't get me started on the leaders of the group. That guy, Pieter or what ever his name was, has to be a werewolf. I swear he's a werewolf! And that giant blonde woman, she so frustrating. She's so arrogant! Who does she think she is? Who cares if she's an Amazon? She took our kill-"

Wait, tall, blonde, Amazonian woman in leather? Could it be-

"-and what kind of name is Kommissar?"

Beca breathes out a sigh of relief as she realized Chloe wasn't talking about Luisa. If Chloe was angry, Aubrey would probably be furious. Luisa was too pretty to have a fireball or giant sword thrown at her face.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

The potions clatter on the counter as Luisa dumps dozens of health potions in front of her. Beca's heart raced as Luisa smirked down at her.

"Well, kleine maus?" Did you hear that? That was the sound of a shopkeeper's heart melting.

"Er- 500 Feros"

A raised eyebrow. "500? I bought the same amount last time for 700."

A furious blush. "A discount for you."

A bewildered blink. "For what?" And the words slipped out of her mouth.

"For your safe return to me." Did you hear that? That was the sound of an Amazon's heart melting.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

"Is that three dozen more health potions?"

Jamie eyed Luisa cautiously. Das Sound Machine Adventure Corp. already had a few hundred health potions- all bought by Luisa in the past few weeks- and here she was again with three dozen potions to add. He couldn't understand why one of his leaders keep coming back to the same store for things she doesn't need. Not to mention-

"Kommissar?" Here goes.

"Hm?" She replied distractedly, lips curving into a faint smile. The same smile that's been there every time she's come back with these health potions. Jamie was terrified.

"You realize that we have our healer back right? We haven't needed any health potions for a while now."

Luisa's smile was gone from her face, and she was eyeing him from the corners of her eyes. He felt like running away, but he also needed an answer. Any answer. Simply to give the other member of DMS -Pieter refused to say anything, happy seeing his friend happy and his subordinates squirm-, so that they will stop thinking that the world was ending. Three of the members have told their parents that they loved them, already accepting their deaths. Despite his better judgement, he opened his moth once again to insist on an answer.

"Now that I thought about it, we definitely need more health potions. Thank you for being to considerate, Kommissar. Bye." As soon as he finished speaking, he ran out the door as quickly as his legs can carry him. Forget answers, he valued his life.

Luisa eyed the door that Jamie sped through with amusement as Pieter took Jamie's spot near her.

"I would also like to second his questions, although less with the running away and stumbling over words part. You know we have a healer."

Luisa doesn't even have to look at Pieter to know that he was grinning. She does not want to lie to him, but she also wonders if the amount of teasing she would receive otherwise be worth being honest. She glanced at him and sighed when she saw that his normally wolfish grin had softened to something more affectionate as he patiently waits for his closest friend to tell him the truth. She couldn't lie to him now.

"I know this, but kleine maus does not."

His grin widened, and she could already hear his next question.

"Kleine maus?" Luisa can hear the teasing note in his voice. She refused to look at him, she might punch him if she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Luisa interact. This should go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> Author's Note: The reason why this chapter came so early is because I didn't realize that this story would gain over a dozen followers in the few hours that it has been up, and I felt bad. This is mainly, because I will be flying out of the country tomorrow to a place with little to no internet. For a month. So I probably won't be updating for a month. This was supposed to be a short one shot so I didn't expect people to have to wait for it. I know how I get when I have to wait for a story to update. So I hope this holds you guys over for a month.
> 
> Characters: Beca, Kommissar (Luisa), Chloe, Aubrey, Jessica, Ashley, Flo, Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Stacie, Jesse, Bumper, Fat Amy, Pieter, Jamie (DMS)
> 
> Pairings: Beca & Kommissar, Chloe & Aubrey, Fat Amy & Bumper
> 
> Story Summary: Beca is a shopkeeper and Luisa is an Amazonian warrior who believes that a proper proposal involves the killing of a high dragon. Beca wonders how there are any Amazon left, Luisa is love struck, and everyone from Das Sound Machine Adventure Corps. to the Barden Bella Traveling Companions are traumatized.
> 
> Chapter Summary: Beca and Luisa interact. This should go well.

The clattering of potions on the counter drew her attention away from her workbook -filled with doodles, but she can't exactly complain. Great things have been born due to those doodles.

"That'll be- those are blue." Beca tilted her head up to look at Luisa. Her eyebrows were furrowed with a confused frown that set Luisa's heart aflutter.

"Yes, they are." Luisa's eyes remain on Beca's lips.

"But... don't you want health potions?"

"Our healer have fully recovered from her injuries, so I no longer a require health potions."

Beca deflated a little at that comment. A healer meant that the beautiful woman wouldn't be stopping by that much anymore.

"We do, however, have three mages."

Beca decided that she was going to stock up on her mana potions, all the while consciously ignoring how happy and relieved she felt in that moment.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

Pieter watched as Luisa returned with a few dozen mana potions with a smile on her face. He watched as she shoved the potions onto the mages of the group with a feeling of dread. If she does this simply to get a glimpse and maybe a sentence from whoever this little maus was, he can't imagine what she would do to get a date with her. Probably drag him through shrieking gates of the afterlife and the fallen cities of fire. As if sensing his eyes on her, she swirled around and locked eyes with him. And gave him the widest grin he has seen in a while.

"Kleine maus and I talked today!"

Pieter can feel his dread washing away as he took in her smile. It only reaffirmed what he already knew. He would would walk through the gates and cities and suffer the pleading of the not-so dead and listen to the boiling whispers of the long gone children inhabiting the cities if he could see his dearest friend this happy. He knows she would do the same for him. It also probably wouldn't hurt to drag Jamie and rest along for the ride.

"Ja. You took my advice?"

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

The clattering of potions on her counter drew Beca's attention away from her workbook.

"Mana potions again? Does you're perfect ass need this much? You're not even a mage."

"You think my ass is perfect?" Of course that all she got from the comment. Luisa smirked when she saw Beca roll her eyes.

"Well, it looks pretty perfect from the time I stare at it, and I stare at it a lo- damn it."

Beca immediately shut her mouth after she registered what was coming out of it. She glared at Luisa's widening smirk.

"So you think my ass looks perfect."

"It probably feels perfect too- ah fuck."

Beca's forehead hit the counter, and she didn't eyes to see the smugness radiating off of Luisa's damn smirk.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

The clattering of potions drew Beca's attention away from her workbook. She glanced up to meet Luisa's curious gaze.

"What is that?" Her accent only served to highlight her curiosity, and if Beca's heart hadn't already been stolen. it certainly would in this moment with Luisa's eyes caressing her face, and her accented words dancing across Beca's ears.

"What is what?"

"That book, you are always writing on it."

It was then that Beca began to share her dreams and ambitions, and it was only in the corners of her mind that she wondered why it was so easy to share a part of herself to this woman.

"Have you brought any of these ideas to life yet?"

"I have. You'd notice them if you'd bother to look at anything in my shop other than potions for more than a few seconds."

Beca's words were laced with sarcasm, her grin coated with humor. Luisa paused and eyed Beca, debating. Beca's comment was joking, but Luisa's response was anything but.

"I have looked at you for more than a few hours."

Without waiting for a response, Luisa whirled around and sped out of the store, biting her lips with burning cheeks, leaving a wide eyed Beca behind.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

Pieter looked up from sharpening his sword as a blushing Luisa stepped into the mess hall of their new dorm. With the Barden Bella's fall out of the king's grace came DMS's rise. The dorm was a gift for getting rid of the Egg monster near Breakfast Town. He silently hid his grin and prepared himself to mercilessly tease his best friend. Whoever this maus was, if she can cause Luisa to show this side of herself, he liked her.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

The creaking of the floor -it had to be Luisa- drew Beca's attention away from her work. She waited for the clattering of potions, but it never came. Frowning, she put her workbook aside. When she looked up, she had to scan the store for whoever came in, only to find Luisa on the other side of the store, poking and prodding at her wares.

"What are you doing?" Raised eyebrows and a skeptical voice.

"Taking a look at the other things in your shop other than potions for more than a few seconds." Teasing grin and twinkling eyes.

With a huff, Beca returned to her work. It was oddly peaceful with Luisa near her. Beca couldn't help, but think that she wouldn't mind moments like this, especially with Luisa. She tried her best to put thoughts of the future out of her mind -even thought it would be so, so easy to assume that she would still be by Beca's side, would want to be by Beca's side. She's never been much of an idealist, and she knows that dreams don't wait. Not for pearly teeth and sparkling eyes. Nor for teasing smiles and soft hands.

As for Luisa? She was just happy she got to spend some alone time with Beca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieter meets the Beca. Aubrey meets Luisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> Author's Note: My flight got cancelled. Twice. Let's just say I strongly dislike United Airlines right now.
> 
> Characters: Beca, Kommissar (Luisa), Chloe, Aubrey, Jessica, Ashley, Flo, Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Stacie, Jesse, Bumper, Fat Amy, Pieter, Jamie (DMS)
> 
> Pairings: Beca & Kommissar, Chloe & Aubrey, Fat Amy & Bumper
> 
> Story Summary: Beca is a shopkeeper and Luisa is an Amazonian warrior who believes that a proper proposal involves the killing of a high dragon. Beca wonders how there are any Amazon left, Luisa is love struck, and everyone from Das Sound Machine Adventure Corps. to the Barden Bella Traveling Companions are traumatized.
> 
> Chapter Summary: Pieter meets the Beca. Aubrey meets Luisa.

A thud surprised Beca. She looked at the dozen or so pairs of pants on her counter, stared at them for a few seconds, and then looked up. Only to encounter Luisa's expectant, almost childlike stare. She waited a few moments, but Luisa's stare remained the same.

"Yes?" Beca returned her stare with a suspicious one. Luisa's eyes started sparkling.

"Changing room?" Her tone was completely innocent. Because didn't believe her for a second.

"You know where they are." A pointed look was ignored.

Aren't coming with me?"

Silence.

Just say no, Mitchell. It's just one word. She took a breath.

"Why?" Damn it, Mitchell.

An innocent blink. "I need your opinion on which to buy."

Beca picked up a pair and examined it.

"This one has padding. It's great for fight styles that incorporates a lot of rolling or-"

"I need you to tell me which one looks good on me." The innocent expression was slowly disappearing.

Beca, however, was as confused as ever. " They all look good on you. I mean, you're ridiculously beautiful, and everyone loves staring at you-" Beca couldn't stop. It's a good thing Luisa stopped her for her.

"Do you staring at me?" Or not.

Beca gulped as Luisa's eyes fluttered. Her innocent, expectant expression was back in full force. Beca can feel her word vomit starting up again.

"Yes. Especially your perfect little-" Beca's hands shot up to cover her mouth. She refuses to let herself finish that sentence.

"Especially what, maus?" Micheviousness shone in Luisa's eyes. "Especially my perfect little ass?"

Beca couldn't answer. Refused to answer less she says something even worse. Luisa, on the other hand, seems to take Beca's silence in stride.

"Which is why you should come to the changing room with me, ja?"

She couldn't do this either. She had to at least try to keep some of her dignity intact.

"Shouldn't you be choosing based on what protection they provide not, not aesthetic values?" Changing topics was good. Less chance of embarrassment.

"Kleine maus, do I look that slow? Pieter can barely catch me." It's a shame Luisa wasn't going to let Beca get away that easily.

"Besides, maus, how my ass looks in a pair of pants is a very important matter."

Beca gave her an unamused stare. "Really?"

Luisa seemed almost offended. "I can't have your eyes drawn to anyone else's backside, but mine."

Beca's head fell into her hands as she groans. She was hoping Luisa would ignore that part of their conversation. Lisa just smirks.

X- Becommissar Trash -X

Luisa stood outside the front of Mitchell's Production, staring at the 'closed' sign as if someone kicked her puppy. Pieter walked slowly up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, intending to lead her away from the sign she's been staring at for the past 20 minutes.

X- Becommissar Trash -X

Pieter stood on the sidelines as he watchedLuisa simultaneously beat up four goblin kings with a corndog. With a cheering little mouse on her back. This was humiliating. For the goblins. Luisa was winning. She doesn't even need his help. This was ridiculous, he was simply trying to cheer his friend up by visiting the carnival in town for d found that the week after she had found that the store was closed and her mouse was gone.

Of course they would run into her not nearly an hour later in a forest, throwing Fire bombs at a goblin. Only for the other three to start attacking her for harming their brethren. Luisa, wanting to protect -and in the process impress- her mouse, rushed in, grabbed Beca, throwing her onto Luisa's back and started fighting off their enemies with the only weapon she has on her, the corndog that Pieter had bought her at the carnival.

Pieter sighed and looked at their defeated enemies. At some point in this (pathetic) fight, Luisa's corndog had slipped off the stick that it was on and flung itself at one of the goblin's face. It was a perfect hit - Beca had been especially rowdy then. It seemed the more Beca cheered, the more Luisa wanted to show off to her. The blonde was now ferociously stabbing them with the only thing left of the corndog, the pointy stick in the middle.

"Beca!" Multiple voices simultaneously shouted from beyond the giant bush. Several women burst out. Pieter recognized them from Bacon Cave, the group that arrived too late for the Egg monster.

"We came as fast as we-"

All eyes landed on Beca, jeering at the goblin kings, all the while piggy backing Luisa.

X- Becommissar Trash -X

Both groups walked back to town together. The silence was deafening, but it didn't seem to bother Luisa, who had refused to put Beca down now that she's finally got Beca's body on top of hers, her legs wrapped around her waist. Luisa's words.

Chloe was fuming, and the Bella's were terrified of doing something to set her off. Aubrey glanced at Chloe and sighed. She grabbed the giant sword strapped to her back and gave it to Flo... Who didn't have the upper body strength to even lift a weapon that heavy and proceeded to topple over onto Jessica and Ashley. Aubrey used the distraction to grab Chloe and fling her onto her back so that Aubrey was carrying her.

Luisa and Aubrey locked eyes, nodded at each other and began to run back to town, trying to one up each other. Pieter stared after them for a moment, then took one look at the Barden Bellas. He grabbed Fat Amy and started running after them, determined to at least catch up.

X- Becommissar Trash -X

After Pieter had ran off with Fat Amy, the other members recovered and chased them, dragging along Aubrey's sword. By the end of the race, the members of the Barden Bella's were shouting encouragements at their favorite runner. Not that that did any good, seeing as how "Go, you sexy beast carrying the lady" can honestly mean anyone of them. There was no clear winner, but Chloe did kiss Aubrey on the cheek, her anger having disappeared during the race.

X- Becommissar Trash -X

Chloe walked alongside Beca. Everone else had gone their separate ways, some more reluctant than others - Pieter had to drag Luisa away- and it was only them left. Chloe opened her mouth first.

"So, you and Kommissar?" Beca didn't want to have this conversation. She didn't want some one she considers her best friend and family hate her... Whatever Luisa is.

"Yeah, me and Kommissar." Chloe nodded.

"You like her?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Beca blinked. "Okay?" Chloe paused and gave her a reassuring look.

"Yeah. Okay" And Beca can't help smiling at that.

"So, you and Aubrey?" A grin sneaks across Beca's face.

Chloe swallowed thickly. "Yeah, me and Aubrey."

"You like her?"

"Yeah." It was only then that Beca realizes why Chloe never mentioned anything about her and Aubrey. She was scared. Be a grabbed Chloe's hand.

"Okay."

Chloe looks at Beca through her eyelashes.

"Okay?"

Beca gave Chloe's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah. Okay."

And Chloe can't help smiling at that.

X- Becommissar Trash -X

Pieter stepped through the store's door, glanced around, and head straight for Beca. When he reached the counter, he grinned.

"You know, I wonder why there's a little mouse here. This store does not sell cheese." A blatant challenge.

Beca craned her head to look up and give him her best unamused stare.

"Well, we do sell dog treats so you're definitely in the right place."

Pieter's wolffish grin grew. Luisa chose a feisty one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People try to flirt. It's a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> Author's Note: I'm back~. Did you guys miss me? Special thanks to Dawn on fire for agreeing to be my beta.
> 
> Characters: Beca, Kommissar (Luisa), Chloe, Aubrey, Jessica, Ashley, Flo, Cynthia Rose, Lily, Stacie, Jesse, Bumper, Fat Amy, Pieter, Jamie (DMS)
> 
> Pairings: Beca & Kommissar, Chloe & Aubrey, Fat Amy & Bumper
> 
> Story Summary: Beca is a shopkeeper and Luisa is an Amazonian warrior who believes that a proper proposal involves the killing of a high dragon. Beca wonders how there are any Amazon left, Luisa is love struck, and everyone from Das Sound Machine Adventure Corps. to the Barden Bella Traveling Companions are traumatized.
> 
> Chapter Summary: People try to flirt. It's a mess.

Ashley, chin in hands and elbows on counter, lazily scanned the shop for customers.

There were none.

Ashley sighed. She hadn't expected there to be any. Beca always refused to let anyone take over for her unless she was deathly sick or sure that no one would come by, like now. At the moment she was in the back finishing up one of her inventions. It wouldn't be so bad if Beca wasn't so focused, but she was, which meant Ashley had to stand behind the counter in an empty shop on one of the least busy times of year. Alone. Without Jessica.

A flash of something by the window caught her eye. A customer? She prepared her best smile, just in case.

A pair of eyes slowly peeked into the shop through the windows. They looked around and finally caught Ashley's eyes. Her eyebrows furrow and a few moments pass before Jessica slowly stood and scratched the back of her head with a sheepish smile on her face. Ashley's eyes lit up.

What ensued was an hour long game of peek-a-boo, using the shelves as hiding places. Aubrey always said to be aware of their surroundings.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

Ashley was giggling, and Jessica was thrilled. Gathering all her courage, Jessica leaned on the counter, just as Stacie had coached her to just a few hours before, grinned her suaviest grin-as approved by Chloe- and readied her pick up line-provided by Cynthia Rose. In her nervousness, she knocked over the tiny black balls labeled stink bombs piled up on the shelf near the counter. Several cracked as they landed on the ground. Ashley stopped giggling, and they both stared as green mist started spilling out from the cracks, quickly filling the room.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

Beca stared at the bottom of the door where green mist was leaking into the room. There was only one thing in her store that released green mist like that. There was no way out except through that door.

She loved the Barden Bellas, but sometimes she just wanted to feed them to Luisa.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

Aubrey's eye twitched as she stared at the three unconscious women she had found in Beca's store. Behind her Fat Amy was trying to discreetly fit a container of something under her shirt. Aubrey was pretty sure that she had taken it from Beca's store. If she listened hard enough, she could hear Fat Amy whispering _something_ about cream and Bumper to Stacie.

They were all idiots. Every single one of them.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

Beca lazily sat in her seat in the stands as she waited for the annual fighting tournament to start. She'd prefer to work on her business, but the smell had still not worn off, which basically guaranteed no customers. She figured she might as well enjoy her unexpected day off, so she went to the DSM Hall to ask Luisa on a date, all the while reminding herself not to phrase it as a date. Except when she got there, Luisa was no where to be found. Thus there she was, prepared to take notes on how to better improve her armor and weapons by analyzing muscle heads beat each other up.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

Of course Luisa wasn't at the DSM Hall. She was in the damned tournament. She was the defending champion of the tournament.

Luisa's eyes caught Beca's and lit up. She gave Beca a blinding grin-damn her pearly white teeth-before she was called away by the proctor.

With Luisa pre-occupied, Beca found her eyes wandering around, looking for something interesting as she waited for the next fight to start. Near Luisa was a man with spiky blonde hair in all black doing...push ups? He looked up and caught Beca staring at him. He jumped up with a wide grin and started flexing his muscles. He brought his right bicep up and kissed it. Still flexing, on occasion switching poses, he winked at Beca. In the middle of blowing Beca a kiss, the man froze. He turned around, only to find Luisa glaring at him. He seemed to shrink into himself as soon as he saw Luisa's glare. He dropped down and began doing his push ups with a renewed fervor.

Beca's eyebrows couldn't rise any higher.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

Luisa had learned many things during the tournament. The most important one? Jamie was a menace that needs to be dealt with. Beca was hers.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

Luisa won, of course.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

"Do I get a prize?"

Beca jumped as Luisa whispered in her ear.

"When did you get there?!" Beca's heart was not slowing down. It had nothing to do with Luisa's face being so close to hers. Of course not. Beca was a horrible liar.

"Just now. You don't seem happy to see me, maus." Luisa was pouting now. Beca's heart was definitely not going to slow down anytime soon.

"Who wouldn't be happy to see such a beautiful woman?" Beca had long given up on trying to develop a filter around this woman.

Luisa grinned-was that a hint of a blush on her cheeks?

"Well? Do I get a prize?"

Beca paused. Luisa's eyes were sparkling, and her fingers were playing with Beca's. Her hands were so _soft_.

"Yes."

Luisa's grin came back in full force.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

Luisa's prize involved going to every single food stall during the festival. Though the only one eating was Beca. Luisa was more occupied with stuffing Beca's mouth with food.

"I'm only 5 feet. I can't eat that much!" Luisa's eyes stared at Beca pleadingly. Beca sighed, picked up a carton of fried food they had just bought from one of the many stalls they had stopped at, and gave it to Luisa. Luisa smirked in triumph as she continued feeding Beca.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

Luisa and Beca stood in front of Beca's house saying their goodbyes. She had refused to let Beca go until they watched the sunset together, and even then she insisted on walking Beca home. Beca easily gave in, but not without an exaggerated eye roll.

Luisa pulled Beca close to her, pressing her lips to Beca's cheek and whispered, "Thanks for the date." Pink lips frowned and perfect eyebrows furrowed when Beca didn't respond. She pulled away from Beca's suddenly tense body.

"Date?" Luisa's frown deepened when she heard the hesitation and anxiousness in Beca's voice.

"Yes." Luisa was worried now, everything was going so well.

"Oh." Beca seemed like she wanted to say something more.

**X- Becommissar Trash -X**

Beca began to avoid Luisa for several weeks.


End file.
